


Bludhaven Nights

by Wildfire1977



Series: Bludhaven Knights [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildfire1977/pseuds/Wildfire1977
Summary: Everyone thought she had died all those years ago when she defeated Trigon. But they were wrong.  With the help of John Constantine Dick Grayson was able to spirit her away.  But as her new life starts to take off DIck Grayson is back with a new name and group of crime fighters unbeknownst to them facing a family betrayal that could give the worlds most evil villains control of the world and bring about the end of the Justice Leauge





	1. The Hellraiser and  the demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robrae fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=robrae+fans).

> The last post was a setup. This one is as well from Ravens POV

A few weeks before Dick Grayson “death”

Bludhaven

Hellraiser and the Demon

“I cast you out, unclean spirit, along with every _**Satanic**_ power of the enemy, ...” the priest screamed as the seven-year-old girl who was tied to the bed struggled with her restraints as the lights flickered and things flew across the room. Nearby as Jon Constantine stood with the child’s father and a few neighbours holding a mirror watching the Priest doing the rite of exorcism. By the looks of it, things were not going well. It had been going on four days and the damn thing still hadn’t vacated. That was why you don’t get a green Priest to exorcise a 2000-year-old demon. Seemed the only thing this wanker seemed to be doing was pissing it off. . . . . Damn parents should have let him do it. But nooooo evil men couldn’t banish evil souls the man told her parents. No like he’s having much luck.

A few minutes later Jon stood in the family’s nice neat white modern kitchen made of well he really didn’t give a shit. The last round didn’t go so well, and he wondered how much longer the kid had. For a second, he wondered why the priest had not had any luck. But he didn’t want to go there as he watched the parents the priest and the rest of the people stood whispering around the kitchen table talking.

This was fucking bull shit in his mind. He wondered why his friend called him in. These people didn’t want his help. The best thing to do was to leave. He turned to go passing out of the kitchen into the hallway as he got closer to the door he noticed a dark shimmer out of the corner of his left eye toward the girl’s room. He felt the cold he knew this was not the child’s demon. No, it was his. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to the girl’s room. Looking back to the kitchen he called “going to the loo be right back.” He said before heading into the girl’s room. Not like they cared. As he neared the child’s open door he could see a figure hooded clothes and blue and black standing over the child. He quickly swooped in and shut the door silently “What da fuck are ya doing here girl. If they see ya . . .” The form of the woman stood her head and shoulders draped in a blue cowl her face a black mask to cover her eyes. “I waited till he was done just checking her vitals. She is my patient after all. And please control yourself and your language there IS a child in the room.”

Constantine just laughed quietly “I don’t think it will offend her you didn’t hear the stuff that came out her mouth earlier.”

The woman looked at him then to the child “she doesn’t have long I healed her the best I could, but she won’t survive another round of his work.”

“aye, Demon girl I’d agree but they won’t listen to me. So, if you don’t mind” he said starting to the door but in an instant, he was back the child’s bedside. “what in hells pit are ye doing woman.”

Raven looked him dead in the eye “you said it. I’m a demon. I am also a portal, a healer, and half-human. I refuse to allow the child to die. I brought you here to save this little girl, and that’s exactly what you will do. . . with MY help. “Raven said her face stern and serious.

John looked at Raven “and just what do you have in mind?”

30 minutes later the door to the child’s room broke as three or four large men broke into the little girl’s room John put his hands up “don’t shoot” he said as the priest entered the room which looked like a bomb had exploded in it. The child’s father and mother in behind “what have you done? Where’s Tina?” the priest demand John pointed to the bed and her parents rushed over calling her name. As they reached her the tiny girl whose colour seemed to return smiled and held her tiny arms “mamma.” They stopped, she looked normal almost like herself again. They looked back to John as to ask what happened. He waved off his hand in the air “demon’s gone yer girl is safe and I am thirsty. Your welcome.” He said pulling out the silver flask of gin and taking a huge swig. . .

An hour later at a diner two block away.

Jon sat next Raven. He was glad to see she had taken off her mask to come into the diner. “Everything ok?” she asked as she sipped her cup of tea watching the news. “No, you left me high and dry!!! They almost had me arrested even after saving their daughter.” He huffed as the waitress came up to him, “Piece of apple pie and a cup of coffee luv.” He smiled at the girl who turned and went about her task. 

Raven sighed deeply. Wearing a long-sleeve black shirt with metal studs at the top a blue crochet top with a hood that was down with long black studded jeans and black boots. Most would take her as one of those Goths, she looked so much different from her days as a Titan. A good disguise if you didn’t want to be found With matching thick black eyeliner to boot. “Sorry, they would have recognized me as the child’s doctor. You know no one can know where I am. Plus you got to play the hero and I know how you like to feed your ego. How’d priest take it.” John laughed “like they always do spittin mad. But the girls ok. We do pretty go together if I say so my self demon girl.” He leaned over to her ear. Raven could smell the overwhelming stench of gin and Azar knows what else on his breath. She tried to turn her head as he began to speak “So. . . . Just where you send our little demonic soldier friend after I pulled him out of her.”

“To hell where demons belong. I thought it fitting.” She as the hellraiser started to cough. “You can do that?” Smirked into her tea, “I’m a demon remember and a portal. Hell is just another dimension. You open the door you shove them in and shut the door. You don’t let anything back out.” She said sitting it back down as she did the waitress put the food up on the counter he smiled “anything else Hon?” the young blond waitress asked smiling at John, he shot her wink and a smile “sorry luv not now. Maybe later.” The girl then returned to her duties while trying to listen to the tv.

“How do you know they don’t get back out while the doors open. It dangerous healing people at work by day exercising demons from little girls and nonviolently taking down criminals at night. Doesn’t that put you at risk for a. . . . you know for a relapse?”

Raven sighed, “My fathers gone. If I keep myself in check then no. And I keep myself in check by keeping your around. So as long as you do your job. . .”

The blonde man took his silver flask and began to pour it contents in his coffee,” And just how do I do that lass? You’re the one always sober and aware.” She smiled sadly, “By reminding I’m not human and I can never belong to that world.” She looked up to see the news it was from Gotham. . . The news footage read Wayne Family Feud as the image still on Dick’s fist landing a blow squarely on Bruce Wayne’s left eye as Dicks finance tired to pull them apart. That’s right today was the day was Robins engagement to Barbara Gordon. Taking a deep breath, she thought back to her feelings. She had remembered moments of feeling uncontrollable rage. So many that she had to go into the doctor’s lounge and meditate in-between patients. But the feelings of wanting to tear someone face off. No, she didn’t need to feel that. Going deeper for a moment betray, regret. Loss. Wishing that things were. . .

“Oh shit I hope Dickie birds checks are still good. . . .” he said but as he finished the cup lurched forward spilling the hot liquid into his mouth on his face and down the front of his shirt burning him everywhere the liquid touch “hey you fuckin witch!! He screamed as she jumped from his seat. He looked up to see the waitress and customers all looking at him.

Most people would have laughed but Raven took no pleasure in his pain, no Dick’s. She closed her eyes once more and focused him asking Barbara out. She could feel it was not what he wanted. Her mind flew back feeling all his emotions Back. . . Till was it his thought and feeling or hers “I believe in you, Robin. You have to go.” Her mind echoed. “Raven, it's not your fault. . . . She remembered the feeling of his lips on her forehead. They were just kids and the world falling apart around them. She had begged him to go once he had freed her from her father’s control. She remembers him refusing to leave her side as everyone and everything around them dying “You have to go Robin I can’t fight my father if go. And I am the only one who can stop. Go now to help our friends I’ll be fine. “She pleased as he held her tighter. As her long dark hair and white dress whipped around them. “I won’t don’t you understand...I” but it stopped to a moment at the lake “Richard Grayson you lied to me. How could you.” Dick Grayson a few years older than their childhood step forward reaching out for her but she pulled away. “I thought of everyone you understand. I’m half demon me feeling gets people killed. And you knew.” Raven felt as though she was drowning. He was drowning. The two had a strange connection from their early days at the Titans. Why was he thinking of her? Why wasn’t he thinking of his finance’? It must be her not him she must be “Hey witch girl whatever your thinking stops it NOW!!!” she heard John Constantine’s voice bring her back to herself. . . She looked around to see the fire on the stove was blazing out of control the room was ice cold and things were flying around the room as the lights flickered. She looked up to see John’s what the fuck you are doing Demon girl smile. “Sorry, “she said as looked at everyone who seemed to be stuck in a trance.

“Your right witch it IS a good thing to have me around.” He leans in closer, “according to the “gossip” bat daddy knocked up Dicky bird’s girl. Guessing from all this he’s none too happy. You think the bat will cut him off, I mean I really like those checks he sends me to keep you out of trouble.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Robin is hurting and all you can think about his money!!! Azar!” She whispered.

John laughed as he went around the bar to get another cup of coffee. He didn’t see anything wrong in it since Raven accidentally put everyone including the waitress into a trance. “I am thinking about money. What with all the work I do. I don’t get paid your my only paycheck and a Hellraiser has got to eat.” He raised the coffee pot to her “cheers” He said then sat it down as she rolled her eyes at him “Let’s not forget. The Justice League thinks your dead. You’re not because of your winged knight there. He left you with me I fixed you. You went to college became a doctor/demon/portal/crime fighter/ healer/demonologist. . . Damn, that’s a lot of slashes don’t you ever sleep?”

“I meditate.”

“And let us not forget after all the healing and bullshit Dicky bird tried to get you to use said emotions which would have destroyed the world. . . again. You can thank me for that now as well. I saved yours from another mistake. So yes, I think I earned my demon sitting paycheck.” He said sipping his coffee.

Raven shook her head and stood up paying for John’s and her orders and leaving a good tip for the waitress whenever she came out of the trance. “I have to.”

“mash pit perhaps.’ he joked

As she shook her head her long silky might black hair flowed wildly behind her. “Home to read a book and meditate. I have rounds early in the morning. Goodnight John.” She as she took her backpack and put it around her teleporting out.

John quickly around to the other side of the counter taking part of the money Raven left. As his ass hit the stool everyone came alive including the waitress who looked a bit out of sorts. She looked to where Raven was sitting. John “smirked she went Mash pitting. She left you money.” He said getting up she looked down then back at him. . . “don’t look at me luv she’s always been a bad tipper.”


	2. The Thunder Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened the night of Dick Grayson death part 1 well see the rest later. More into what Robin did with Raven during the missing years. 
> 
> Warning if you don't like the romantic parts this chapter is not for you. I promise the next chapter will be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is a sappy chapter im sorry it came out but it does give you more insight. I promise the next chapter well get to robin Stephanie and others in Bludhaven. And yes I was kind of inspired by the Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks. Neither one I like but somehow it words made this.

**Three weeks later**

This is the end he as he could taste the metallic taste of his blood filling his mouth. Where had those guys come from? He thought for a second. It had just been a simple speech to be given by mayor one of his and Bruce’s revitalization plan. Funny the joker did not seem to like the idea, so he showed up with some thugs. Well, they were more than his usual thugs. They were well trained his guess was paramilitary. But none of it made sense, the last thing he remembers was stepping in front of a bullet to save Bruce.

There was irony in it somewhere the man who took him weaponized his childhood pushed him in every way. His father his best friend his rival the man who made him what he was. He even took Barbara from him. Well, that was not entirely true. He slept with Barbara while Dick was working a case in Jump City. They had been engaged for six weeks when it happened. Dick sighed as he felt his heart getting slower and slower, was he down to 30 beats a second as his body grew colder. Hell, he should be pissed at Bruce taking his childhood his life Barbara and a chance at a family but as he laid there his life flashing before his eyes he did not regret saving Bruce, because he was never in love with Barbara or Kori. A smile crept across his face. “Raven, my only regret is I will never see you again!!!” he whispered.

**GCU five years ago.**

The cup of hot steaming earl grey with the words Racheal Roth in cursive with curly q flourishes on the end stood before the young lady with violet-blue eyes and shoulder-length curly black hair and slightly greyish skin. “Richard!! Thank you.” The young girl said smiling a hint of glee entered her voice as reached up to grabbed Dick Grayson and hug him tightly around his neck.

Dick smirked. “Your welcome Rach.” He said as he pulled her tight for a big hug. He felt his heart skip a beat as he closed his eyes. He could hear her laugh as she held tight to him. Even though he was lying to her about everything, he was totally in love with Racheal Roth. Soon she was disentangling herself from him looking a little embarrassed. Her normally grey check flashed apple red like she felt something maybe she shouldn-“Dick my favourite cousin I thought you had to work today. Did your boss cancel on you or did he finally decide to grant you a day off.” Racheal said taking the cup and sipping it.

Dick laughed “I got my buddy Jason to cover for me,” Dick said taking a sip of his own cup of coffee. “Plus, how could I miss today. I couldn’t wait. So how did go? Did they tell you?”

Racheal giggled “I stayed behind to find out the results. You are looking at the new licensed in pediatric medicine Dr Racheal Roth at your service.” The young woman said as she smiled and bowed to him.

Dick laughed “Rach” he said grabbing her around the waist lifting her up twirling her around before setting her back down as she giggled. For a moment she was staring deep only into his eyes breathing heavily. He inched closer. As he felt the pull to her to him. Then he remembered she still thought she was his cousin Racheal Roth. She didn’t remember the truth, about Trigon her father, the fight or that he had told her he loved her before the fight. And that’s when he pulled back. John was right he was getting to close to her. Dick knew through their bond she was in love with him and was very disturbed by it. He had to tell her everything. Who she was, who he was. But Dick loved her Rachel or Raven he was in love with her and it was time. . .

Dick smiled “Rach you know - “but about that time he heard the communicator that Bruce gave him to call Nightwing to go off. Rachel laughed “Looks like your boss has other plans.” she laughed as a warm tingle spread through his body Dick reached down only to feel the warmth grow all over him.

**Robins Head**

“Tell me Robin were you doing to tell me the truth?” Raven's voice demanded as it filled his head. He has pulled away from the happy memory to what he knew was Raven’s healing powers.

“Ra”

“Raven. I was never Racheal. That was someone YOU created when you kept my memories from me? “

He closed his eyes “I had to. Your still not in the clear with the JLA. If they discover you before I can clear your name. If they knew, you don’t deserve to be punished. Don’t you get it I’d do anything to keep you safe? And you were happy as Racheal no memories of Trigon or the past. I don’t apologize for doing something that made it, so you could live with yourself. I love you that much.”

Around him, Dick heard thunder striking. . . . . . .

He could see in his mind's eye the dark form of raven’s soul-self pulling him from the claw of death. “Sounds like something Batman would do.”

They both knew it was a low blow. “Difference Rae I did feel sorry and wanted to tell you I planned on it. But Jason got grabbed and John beat me to it.” He called out as the sound of the thunder almost drown him out.

“Do not blame the Hellraiser for your lies. You brought him in and he did what you paid him to do. Just what were you trying to do? You know I cannot be allowed to feel or consequences . . .” but before she could finish Dick chimed in with more emotion surging through him that he could ever remember, “I let you have a life and you did feel. No one died. You were happy and living a normal life. The world did not end. In fact, it was a lot better. So yeah, I lied. But I’d do it again. So, did you come here to rub it in my face as I die? “There was a silence, and he knew why she had shown herself “I love you too Raven. You can’t let me die like I couldn’t let you die all those years ago. Just come back. I’ll get this fixed.”

There was a moment of silence. “Your father nor the Justice League nor our Titans friends would agree. I should turn myself in.”

“But you are afraid what they will do to me for not turning you in.” He could feel her presences invade him like a golden white light it bathed his body in joy and light for a moment then it all changed. He could feel her slipping away “Jason was not your fault. I made the decision not to answer the call you had no idea what was going on.” Dick called back. For a second he thought lightning had stuck close to him because of the loudness. Felt as though he would jump out of whatever astral skin he was fearing being stuck. But then there was no lighting. He was in his head. 

“You say my emotions have not caused any more harm, they did. My feelings lead you to not getting to your friend in time. I will not be the cause of the loss of another innocent life. What we had did just that. Fix things with Barbara she made a mistake it doesn’t mean you can’t be happy.” The thunder everywhere and at once as she spoke.

It took Dick a moment to realize the thunder was the sound of churning emotions the conflict between her love for him and her what she felt was her past sins. She spoke so deeply of forgiveness and him being happy that she could not see that he had not been happy. Not since the day she left. As the sound of thunder rolled in his mind he steadied himself it was time to be happy. “The only way I’ll be happy is with you. And if I get out of this, that is exactly what I’m going to do. I was never happy with Barbara, Kori, Helena. It was just you. I’m tired of being one of Batman’s “kids”. I’m done being what someone else wants me to be. When I get out of this, and I WILL!! I’m going to make a life of I want and with who I want. And that is person is you. I don’t care if your Raven or Racheal.”

A second later gunshot rang out all around. Fear filled Dick's heart. Raven never believed in violence but that did not stop these guys from hurting her. Or worse someone figuring out she was still alive. “You have to go. These aren’t Jokers regular guys. Their tactics remind of Slade.” Dick said through their link. He could almost sense that she took it as a challenge. “Don’t worry about me. Just be happy. . ..” that was the last thing he remembers as he felt her pull away and everything went black again.

**Sometime later**

The sound of thunder filled the room as flashes of light went in and out of view as he slowly came too. It took a moment as he felt something on top of his face. Shit, he thought as he opened his eyes to see what looked to be a sheet covering his face. He quickly threw it off him utters a quiet curse as she slowly sat up. He was in one of the medical rooms at Wayne Industries as Tim Drake who looked like he just lost his best friend jump clear across the room. “What the hell?” Drake said hitting the back wall. Dick looked at him questioning the usual how he got here where was Raven and what the hell was wrong with Tim Drake. The kid looked like he had just seen a ghost or the Joker on a bad day. “What’s wrong with you?” he asked pulling the sheet off him. Someone had pulled the sheet to high. It had covered his face.

Tim looked at Dick “dude I don’t know how to tell you. You died five minutes ago.” Tim replied as Dick took in the room “Bruce and Barbara are pretty tore up about it all. Bruce sent Stephine down to make the announcement. That bullet went straight through your heart. I don’t understand you were a goner. H-How?” Tim was white as a ghost as he spoke. Dick replied with a smirk. “Looks like I have a guardian angel.” Dick knew Raven had saved him he closed his eyes and sent a silent thank you in his mind.

Tim face lit up “This is great. As long as you, are you. . . YOUR ALIVE!!” Drake replied as he reached out and shook Dick’s hand. He wanted to hug his recently deceased friend, but he thought against it. He jumped to his feet,” I have to tell Bruce. Barbara, Kate. Hell, even Damien is busted up over you!!!” Tim said as he stared for the door.

Dick sat up in bed, as he heard the wild rainstorm outside his face illuminated ever time lighting struck. He remembered Raven and thought for a second. “Hey Tim, hold up a second. Just get Bruce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read hope you enjoy this I promise not as much mush next time. Lex and Jason's plans are much more fun than that. And I can tell you their not the only ones causing trouble. I do apologize again should have next up soon then to Ties.


	3. Everything Starts Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights are setting up in their temporary base getting marching orders while the darkness starts to rise.

Four months later

Boxes littered the floor as Tim Drake carried the last of the tech gear into the warehouse. “Hey Dick where do you want these hydraulic cylinders?” He asked as he shut the door with his foot. It had been four months since Tim had seen his best friend Dick rise from the dead and everything had moved so fast. The first thing Dick had done was severed his a partnership with Bruce. It was neither an easy or happy thing for Bruce, but Dick convinced the older man a new name a new life-fresh start with no official ties to his old life would be preferable. Several smaller more profitable companies that belonged to Wayne Enterprises under shell corporations were reorganized to a new company that would be owned and run by Dick who would no longer be Dick Grayson. No, that guy was dead, now Richard Byrd eccentric reclusive billionaire owner of Byrd Technologies, while Nightwing would show up in Bludhaven and start fighting crime here with Red Robin, Stephanie now Sparrow Hawk. The whole thing was surreal. Yeah, they were still affiliated with Bruce and the Bats but now they were there in control of their own futures. It was exciting it was scary it was-

“Tim just put it down on the table over there, Dick wants us up here ASAP,” Stephanie called down from midway landing of the old warehouse that was to be their temporary base of operations till the new one could be built. She smiled at him playfully as a wild smirk came across her face. “Plus, we have that beer you like so well up here so double hurry up, or ill drink it up from you.” She said as her bright blue eyes light up as bright as her large smile. For a moment he was stuck by pretty she was and that Steph gave him the time of day was a miracle he thought “ok okay, I’m on my way. Save some pizza too. The part with the anchovies. “Tim called back laughing as he set the box down on the nearby table.“you have two minutes. “she turned and rushed off.

There minutes later upstairs

“see here, Ms Troy” Stephanie said pushing an electronic pad into Donna's arms “my new suit. He started off with batman’s suit then modified it. See new impenetrable synth weave. Its lightweight Nano processors to enhance my fighting speed and what I can lift a bit more as well, built-in guilder wings that look like feathers under the arms. Advanced tracking features in the eyes on the face mask.”

Donna studied the costume it was dark brown with highlights of blue and a dusky orange strips. The mask was accented by what looked to be shoulder-length white and blue hair. “Interesting your mask even has a beak. Can you actually fight in it?” Donna asked staring at the suit and its specks. “Thus far no problems. The brown blends in at night well. And against brick buildings. The gliders retract. Let me show you here.” The girl said swiping from that screen. “oh sorry. I don’t know what one?” Stephine said looking odd. Before her was a suit unlike she had ever screened it was black. The outfit had turtle neck looked to be skin tight with a cut that showed the back. The strange outfit hand a large cape that seemed to swallow the bodysuit and a large cowl that went down seemingly to the shoulders. It oozed a soft dark fearless that she knew could command respect then Stephanie noticed Donna studying the image “Looks like you saw a ghost, Donna?”

Donna Troy looked up to see Dick strolling in his hair looked as if it was down to his shoulders and she detected a faint goatee growing on his face. She looked back at the suit, there was something familiar about this suit. Dick smirked, “Hey Steph go tell lover boy he has about thirty seconds to finish that up before we start.” Dick told Steph. He had been wanting to talk to Donna alone for a second all day but they hadn’t had the chance “Well what do you think of our little set up here?”

“Uhm, oh you look well as an overgrown frat boy with long hair orange tanner, is that spray on by the way, and that dirt patch growing around your lips.” She smirked for a second. She knew the hair and goatee were fake as well as the orange tanner was all part of the act of a reclusive billionaire cover. But still, he did look ridiculous standing there with that and a very expensive three-piece suit. She thought the looked like a mesh between Raz Al’Ghoul and Bruce Wayne. She doubted anyone would peg him for Dick Grayson. Dick placed his hand over his heart “oh you wound me, Donna.” He laughed but noticed her attention on the pad. He glanced at it for a second the grabbed it from her hands. Shit, he thought. “Oh that. I was toying with that for Raven, just before she died. Was working on new ones for all of us. Afterwards, well it didn’t seem. I must have uploaded it by mistake.” Dick said staring at the image before cutting it off.

“I miss her too Dick. She would have looked beautiful in that and would have liked it, I think.”

Dick shook his head “then we're the only ones of her friends that do. Kory, Walley, and the rest have done all they can to rob her of all the good she did. Quietly. But they do it all the same.” For a moment his voice cracked “She didn’t deserve it, Donna. She brought us together made us a team and when the time came she us from her father. She suffered her father’s tortures and never asked us for anything other than stopping Trigon.” He wanted to yell out to the world at the injustice of it all. To stop the lies. To tell Donna that there was no need to mourn their friend for he had saved her. But that was dangerous, he had not cleared Raven's name yet. He could feel Donna’s hand going to his shoulder for comfort. He wondered if she had since all these years how he had always felt for Raven. It took a second. “this is a new start for all of us. I hope in time you might help us. You’re the best friend a guy could have. And I miss her too. . ..” he said giving Donna a quick hug.

She chuckled “well see. Better go see about the troops.” She chuckled as they broke the embrace.

Dick laughed “Yes ma’am “he saluted then turned as if to leave but stopped for a second then turned back to Donna “can you do me a favour?” Dick asked the wide smirk. “Well if its to marry you to help your cover no I can’t and won’t do that. I have boyfriend issues enough with Garth. Anything else sure I’m game.” She half-joked. Dick laughed back,” No, no nothing like that. I just need you to ask Zatanna if she could look up and old friend of hers by the name of John Constantine. I need to set a meeting with him and I can’t seem to locate him for the life of me. I have some business that I need his help on. I would do it but right now its kind of?” Donna laughed “Sure, I don’t see a problem with it. Now, go muster the troops General Grayson. “she said giving him a salute as he turned and headed to a small wooden crate in front of a large tv screen.

A few moments later the screen came alive with half of it a video conference with a man surrounded by bling lights and screens. “My friends I want to thank first for coming with me. I didn’t ask you to come, but I appreciate your loyal friendship and commitment to this. I know each of you gave up something to join me in this. And I thank for leaving it all to help me clean this place up. And make no mistake it needs it. I think it is fair to state that Bludhaven is worse than Gotham ever was. More of everything. The place can’t clean it up because.”

“Because they are no different from the perps. Sorry, Dick for overstepping.” Roy said over the view screen “they do everything from taking bribes and taking money to make evidence disappear to taking extra credit work that aids the local gangs. And if you’re a citizen being robbed killed raped or anything else. Ten to your calls for help won’t answer or the response time will be hours.”

Dick nodded “As most of you know this is Roy Harper former sidekick to the Green Arrow we called him Speedy now-“

“It’s Arsenal. Hi Donna, good to see you.”

Donna smirked back “Good to see you too. I see Dick dragged you into his new scheme.”

Roy chuckled and sat back in his chair, “Same ol Donna. I was looking for something new 12 dead gang member, the DA wife and mother was blown to kingdom come and what sounds like demons running amuck. Thought I’d lend a hand. You know Dick gets in way over his head.”

Donna could tell Dick wanted to say something back, but he stopped himself. “starting last year gang members one by one started this time last year one by one once a month the last one washed up to days ago. The type of death appears t be the same ritualistic way. Slit throats from ear to ear body drained of blood and weird marks on their chest. The commissioner in Gotham tried to work with Commissioner here let’s just say wasn’t interested. So, batman had been keeping an eye on this place. He had contact with an old man who used to run with a JLA predecessor group called the All-Star Squadron. His code name was Tarantula. He’s old but a good source of intel. From we learned all the victims were part of the same gang, one on a losing side of a gang war. Not sure if their bosses are killing them or someone else. He is sure they are being dropped from a place on the west end of the city called Avalon Hill.”

Tim looked at Dick and raised his hand “ritualistic like cults? Sorry, Dick but not only do we NOT have experience with that but are you should we’re not jumping to conclusions just an insy winsy tiny bit.” He said with his fingers pinch together like he was getting a pinch of sugar.

Dick took a deep breath,” I hope it's not the case. With any luck, someone is trying to throw us off. But I’m not going to take chances. I am looking for other Avenues to aid us if that’s the case. Anyway, Mr Law, that’s Tarantulas name said there has been some odd practices according to rumours going around. I don’t have to tell you how extra careful we all have to be. Now six months ago the city elected a gentleman to be the new DA. He’s promised reform and was starting to make some signs when his wife and mother, wife, and young son were killed in what police are calling a gas explosion at their home while DA Flores was out.”

“I call bullshit I saw the evidence good thing they lived on the outskirts. They used enough C-4 to take out five city blocks. Overkill wasn’t a professional from the looks of it.” Roy cut in shaking his head. It had been a gruesome sight mulling over the pictures that mooring. He had lied to his captain saying someone had called in a tip about a large purchase of C-4. The images were so bad it turns his stomach just to think about it.

“Roy is our eyes and ears in the police station by day he's Det Harper. By night he’s our eye in the sky in a mobile battle station/listening post the MOBAT short for mobile battle station. He has gotten us patched into the police and 911 chat systems as well as the FBI. Today was able to get us a copy of the Flores murders. We will be looking into this. And then there is Lex Luthor. A few months ago the JLA found and busted up several business and labs that belong to Lex Luthor. He invested heavily in this city. They found everything from heavy-duty weapons, drugs but the most disturbing of all a place trying to synthesize meta powers. Now I don’t have to tell you how bad that would be if he’s able to achieve it. His contact was this man” dick said changing half the screen from the image of a strange structure the image of a huge man his cranium was high at the back with no hair till you got to close his neck then it was long and blonde wearing a purple pinstripe suit. Dick heard Stephanie make a noise as if she disgusted by the gigantesque man's image. “Roland Desmond, local businessman philanthropist lover of wine, women, kids and kittens was Luthor’s into the city. He owns clubs, restaurants, factories and several properties on the city docks here. The city council president he’s been pushing to revitalize Bludhaven to move it beyond an old Whaling town and into the 21st century.”

“Stephanie snicker “I’d hate to see a girl who wanted that. He looks more like the Joker than clean honourable man.”

Dick flashed her a dark look,” You better find a way to cover that attitude up young late. You’re the face of Byrd Industries part of your job during the will be to deal with this asshole and others like him, while Tim funs R and D with Lucian Fox. We cut the cord from Bruce when we took these companies. So, we have to make them profitable, so our day jobs are just as important as the night stuff. Which gives us the perfect to get intel and set up in the city without getting much attention from the bad guys. I will be the reclusive billionaire CEO with all that goes with it. I won’t be as front and centre as Bruce in the company interviews photoshoot and the like. But you and I will be insinuating ourselves into the community. Including Roland Desmond, got it?”

Stephanie nodded her head as Dick took a deep breath. These people need us and were going to help them. Tomorrow night well we start our first patrols alternating locations. We will work from here to till our base is finished. The Island with the command base-built underground is finished structurally. The Byrd estate has seen its foundation poured for the main house and your homes as well. Should take six months to a year. During that time this is our base of operations. Any Question? “

Roy cough” I don’t have a question only something’s to keep an eye out for. There have been odd occurrences around the Moore housing projects. At least ten kids have shown signs of meta powers, throwing lazy boy’s china cabinets and the like out of window’s and against walls. The Range in ages is between three and ten. They also show signs of abuse. The “symptoms” seem to go away after some voodoo witch doctor shows up. Might be something to look into this because several parents to have been seriously hurt. It has been happening in a ten-block radius.”

Tim looked at Roy “any other common detonators? Do they know the witch doctors name? Any money is taken from families. What was the circumstance of the children becoming afflicted?”

Roy shook his head “there’s not a lot there to go on. No name and I am still looking at the common dominator for exposure. Could have gotten into Lex stuff for all I know. The only real lead I have is the voodoo man showed up after most of the families were seen at a local clinic for meta’s and the poor. Its within 2 or three blocks of the cases. I plan on hitting it tomorrow. And there are several people starting to put on costumes. One or two seem ok several others well not so good. You might want to keep an eye out.”

Dick nod “duly noted I might look into the clinic Richard Byrd will need charities to donate to. I might check things out. Do we know the person who runs it?”

Roy shook his head no “A woman doctor from Rabe hospital handles most of it. Haven’t been able to get a name. Saw her once for a quick second, she’s hot.” Dick snorted as Stephanie looked annoyed she punched Roy for a moment “How many hot lady docs have gotten you guys in trouble before?”

Donna looking all serious with her arm folded over their chest “More than they are willing to admit.” Then it hit her why Dick wanted them to find John Constantine. No one knew this witchy stuff better than him. If these guys were to face this stuff, then it would be good to have him around. Donna only wished they had him when Raven was alive. She locked eyes with Dick and nodded her head. He knew it was her way to agreeing to go to Zatanna about Constantine and the bad reaction that would come from that.

Dick smiled “Bruce and I have been laying the groundwork for a year now to move in and clean this place up. Dick Grayson death gave us an opportunity let’s not blow it. Well if there is nothing else let’s hit the sack everything starts tomorrow.” But as the words came out of his mouth he heard the clock struck 12. “Correction everything starts today,” Stephanie said to point out it was tomorrow.

City docks

A large man in a purple suit stood towering over several cates as he looked out into the bay. The breeze coming off the ocean was cool tonight however it never seemed to bother him anymore. His pinstriped purple business suit was made of good quality it kept him warm. Something that his early life never afforded him. They had been poor when they were younger. Their mom was single raising two boys on her own was away most night. So, Ronald found his way to the street early. He was good. He could get people to what he wanted and that moved him up quickly in the criminal world. By 14 he was an underboss. Not bad. Most people did as he said, there were a few who didn’t. Mostly school kids. They picked on his little brother. He was an egg head. A desperate egg head, so desperate that he played with the chem set he had gotten for Des and turned himself into some kind super strong man. Those kids didn’t pick on his brother anymore after that. And Ronald knowing a good opportunity at 17 when he saw it got his brother to “help” him take care of some problems from time to time. But that was neither here or now his little brother was dead and he had made deals of his own and debts to pay off. Hence why he was standing out here at midnight in ass freezing cold waiting for an acquittance. It took him just one second to catch the sound of footsteps coming up from behind him. “You're late. Luthor’s guys said to be here at 11. It’s 12. Where have you been?”

The tall man in a white suit with a blood-red rose in his lapel stepped out his dark black hair slicked back “well Ronald they sent a message saying they had to push it back to 12:15 so technically I am fifteen minutes early. I was waiting for the messenger who has the package for your master. Thought it best to wait as long as I could.”

“Had it arrived Sebastian by the time you left. Did you bring it?” Ronald asked quietly not looking at the other man “Alas no it has till six a.m., but I will have it for you the moment it arrives. I want to keep the “working” agreement between our master intact. The church of Blood is at your disposal.”

Desmond turned to face his counterpart. “Funny I did not get the change of time.”

Sebastian shook his head, “you were in council secession I tried to reach you around ten about the event next week. They said you nor the others were to be disturbed.”

Desmond nodded “Did they give you any idea what they wanted? I was afraid they were done with us after that raid. I hope not but I don’t see- “

“Oh, I am quite sorry to say Mr Luthor still has big plans for you two and this city. “a voice came from behind the crates.

“Though my friend I do not know why after they failed him so spectacularly another voice shot out in the darkness. Sebastian looked around, but Desmond just smiled as he turned toward the crates with a dark smirk on his face. “Maybe because I was out of town on city Business for Luthor and the goons he had watching over the assets were idiots. If he had placed my men over it .”

Sabastian bolted forward clearly without thinking “those were good loyal parishioners willing to follow my orders to their deaths, where they will be reward by-“

Deathstroke and a man with a red hood tie to his face appeared to form the darkness behind the crates. “Well, it looks like Mr Luthor wants to give you two another chance. But first, he has a job for the two of you to see if you are worthy of continuing to work together. What do you say Des you in? “Deathstroke said leaning up to the stack of crates. If Desmond didn’t know better he’d think Deathstroke was smiling under that mask.

“what about us don’t you want us to give you an answer. Why not ask us?” Blood said starting to move forward as he felt something hard crash into his perfect face. He fell back on the ground. It took a few moments for him to open his eyes up to see Desmond Roland rocking and forth on his can looking down at him. A laugh was heard coming from the red masked man on top of the crate. “You’re not being asked because Lex Luthor demands you and your people clean up your mess. Its not a request your patriation is copulatory. Though if you don’t screw this up you might get a lead on your master’s daughter. We might even help you get her home to daddy. I’m sure he’d be pleased with you finally, Brother Blood.” The red hood man said quietly,

Sebastian looked at the man “Raven?”

“For you Des same deal as before on the condition that you show him you are worth it.”

Desmond nodded “What does he want?”

“The samples the FBI and JLA took from Cadmus Labs. He wants them back, preferably after a horrible fire where everything was destroyed.” Deathstroke said staring dead at Ronald. “You have three days to get it done. Then we’ll talk more.” Deathstroke said not leaving room to negotiate “The Red Hood and I are taking up residence here to see Mr Luthor’s will is carried out.” Deathstroke said to point out the young man in the red mask before continuing. We won’t interfere in your dealings as long as you play ball.”

The hood stood up. “And in the spirit of criminal brotherly spirit were going warn you a new group lead by Batman sidekick Nightwing and a few others are setting up here in Bludhaven to take you down. Of course, with Mr Luthor’s blessing were here to help.” The red hood knowing they had the two in the palms of their hands.

Everything starts today. . ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this please feel free to comment drop me a line telling me you like it or hate it. If its slow im sorry. Thank you all again for you support


	4. A day in the life of a Hero. How quickly it all goes to hell!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With heroes, their daily life is their fake identities and their super identities are their real ones. So what happens when a normal day for a normal person clashes with their superhero lives?  
Dick gets a call and who sent it  
Jon and Raven have troubles  
Roy find out more about the dead gang members  
Donna almost finds what she's looking for  
Someone discovers Raven secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tribute to a good friend who's gone from us  
You were always a good loyal friend ready to help with any problem  
You were a teacher, a mentor, a guide for those who did not know  
You did no one dirty even when your a friend of many years tossed you away  
You were and still are an inspiration too many.  
You gave me the courage to me and follow what I love  
Any thought you have left us for heaven  
I know we'll see each other again one day  
Your friends who are left behind love and miss you,  
And think of you each day  
We will never forget you Xanthya Knightly

**28 **Phraim** Moore Housing Project, 6 AM Apt 205**

The clock just would not die. She had hit the snooze already snooze twice, but she still could not pull herself out of bed. Demon/Crime-fighting and running a medical clinic at night did not seem to work well together. Last night she had spent it at her clinic a block down. It was for the poor and the metahumans she had not returned home till 3 am. Good thing John had been monitoring the demonic happenings and other issues. But now Raven, now going under the name of Dr Rachel Roth of RAB Memorial Hospital pulled herself out of bed and started her morning routine which began with a shower... 

**Downtown Bludhaven PD**

  
Detective Roy Harper took a swig of his Starbucks coffee straight black, no cream, no sugar as he made his way to his car. There had been a shooting overnight by the Narrows bridge. This time a kid got hurt while his mom died. Several cops on the scene tried to claim it was an accident, but the DA Flores thought differently. He guessed that why Flores chose him to go question the kid. The DA seemed to understand Roy was not the ordinary dirty cop.

Some much shit going on around here. People being killed robbed and more but the people that was why people like Arsenal existed. That is why Dick had brought them here. The people who were supposed to care didn’t, but they did. He stepped into his Black and silver Dodge Charger with no decals and set off for RAB Memorial Hospital where his witness... 

**Haven Arms Hotel Presidential suite**

Dick Grayson was standing in front of the large window of his high-rise hotel or should we say Richard Byrd stood shirtless watching the sunrise over the city. He had a busy day and night ahead of him. He looked over the picture on his nightstand. A girl with curly black hair and Azure blue eyes, the kind you could stare into forever lost in. He had turned in about 4 and had the same dream as he had every night since he met her as teens. The two of them old sitting on a porch by a lake watching their hoard of grandchildren playing chase.  
  
Most of them looked like her, long dark hair, blue eyes greyish white skin several would climb and do acrobatic flips off limbs into the water to see who could do the most daredevil moves. As always Raven called to them telling them to be careful as she walked back to their swing as he handed her a cup of tea “I swear they get more like you every day Dick Grayson. “she said leaning down to kiss him deeply on the lips her hair now at 70 just starting to show specs of white dance playfully across his shoulders as he leaned up to join the kiss. They stayed like that a few seconds till their ears filled with the sounds of several children explain “EW.” 

Raven took her place next to him as Dick stared out the gaggle of little dark birds and said “If it wasn’t for me kissing grandma none of you would be here. Now mind your own business, and try not to get killed,” at them. He looked over to his wife who was sipping her earl grey tea in a cup that said worlds best grandma smiling at her husband, “it's not a bad thing that they have a “little me” in them is it Rae?” He asked giving her his dashing devil may care smile. Raven smiled back “No, that little part of you is what brought us together and kept us whole through all these trying years.” She kissed his cheek then looked back to him “I wouldn’t change anything for the world.”

He stared at her for a moment until the phone rang again. Dick walked over, picked it up “yeah this is Mr. Roth,” he said remembering he had signed in under an assumed name seeing as Richard Byrd was not due in town for another week officially (though people at his office knew differently,) and well Dick Grayson was dead. “No, thank you for the wake-up call. No need to send up room service, I am new to the city and am looking forward to trying the local cuisine. You can send up house cleaning in an hour.” Dick after a few moments he put the phone down. It would be busy. At 8 he had a meeting with Richard Byrd’s accountant about numbers, BORING!!  
  
But as head of his own company, it had to be done. He had to lay the foundation of his reclusive billionaire new life. Meeting in his locked up top-floor office in secret with his accountant was the first step in building up the mystique. At ten he had checked in on the Ise de Cuervo, the Island of the Raven. His man-made island compound that would house their version of the Batcave a place called the Aviary. It was a pain in the ass to build a superhero lair without people figuring out what it was. Good thing this birdhouse was under the water. Lunch he had an hour to himself before heading over to the warehouse and the temporary Aviary. He and the others had to prepare. Tonight Superboy, Vic and Flash were leading a JLA team to town to retrieve the DNA samples from JLA member Lex Luthor had been experimenting on at the Cadmus facility here in Bludhaven. Dick shuddered to think what he would do with all that. Nightwing, Arsenal, Sparrow Hawk and Red Robin take the real content in disguise and Conner’s team would be the decoy.

He took a deep breath. What had happened the week before at Bruce’s wedding will still all over the place? He knew that of the many people hurt by what happed at the wedding and Donna was one of them. She had said nothing about the disaster. He knew she was not ready to talk about it yet. That was the reason she was so willing to come and help him set up here In Bludhaven. She needed to get away. She needs space, something else to focus on. Putting her on John’s trail and getting Raven back might help, or at least get her something till she was ready to talk.

Dick hoped Donna could get Zatanna to find John Constantine, sooner rather than later. If he found John, he’d find Raven and they would start their life together. Donna could have her friend back. He knew Donna would never betray him or Raven. That’s why he asked her. Things were looking up and coming together finally. Dick smiled at the picture of Raven then headed into the bathroom to shower...

**28 **Phraim** Moore Housing Project,7am outside apt 205**

Rachel Roth dressed in her white doctor’s coat, white pants and a blue shit stepped out of her apartment, her hair tied into a low, tied bun that sat on the nape of her neck. As she locked the door to her apartment, she noticed a tall young woman with light brown skin and long silky black hair looking like Yovanna Ventura in a power suit. Rachel smiled, she knew the man 204 to be the former hero known as Tarantula until he had retired some years ago according to John. She (in costume) and Constantine had visited the old man once about a case. He was nice enough, but Rachel knew he lived alone and preferred to keep to himself, so this young girl was out of place. The woman noticed Rachel. Rachel smiled making the first move hoping to get a read on the girl stepped forward her hand outstretched. “Is Mr. Lawson ok? I haven’t seen him out in a few days?” She smiled at the woman waiting for her to make the next move. 

The dark other woman looked at Rachel for a second, then took her hand. A mixture of feelings hit Raven almost like a gut punch. She did what she could to cover it all and discern the mixture of sorrow, admiration, vengeance. Racheal shook her head as the woman spoke “I’m an old friend I kind of fan of his work.” The woman caught herself “his writings, I mean. Catalina Flores, I work with the FBI. Jonathan stayed exhausted, so I brought him some bagels” Rachel nodded she had a sneaking feeling that the woman wanted to speak with Mr Law on his other career, but she thought better than to speak and noticed the bag. Then shook the woman’s hand she didn’t need to arouse suspicion with the FBI with her past, “Dr Racheal Roth I work at the hospital and a local clinic down the block. “Rachel said smiling so hard her face hurt.

“Oh, you're THAT Dr Roth. My brother speaks highly of you. Though a strange place to live for a Doctor. “Catalina said looking around the rundown old complex. 

Rachel continued to smile “I’m not into it for the money. I want to help people, you can say it's kind of my life’s calling. You mentioned a brother. He knows me. I don’t know if we have met?” Rachel said trying to think of who the woman was speaking of.

Catalina smiled, “My big brother is Mateo Flores, he is the new District Attorney. Word of your good deeds at your clinic has reached his ears, and he is most impressed. He looks forward to meeting you one day.” 

Raven took her hand back and grabbed hold of her purse and looked at her watch “oh dear look I have to get to the hospital patients will not see themselves. It was nice meeting you. Hope to see you around “that was a lie if Raven ever told one. She, in fact, did not hope to see the agent again. Though now knowing who she was, made sense as to the agent’s purpose here. She was probably doing as Raven and John did, pick the old man’s brains about criminals. Her brother’s family and her own mother murdered while she and John had been on a case in Georgia. 

Raven smiles once more before turning to leave, “If Mr Law is feeling unwell have him come by the clinic. We are open too late and don’t charge or tell him I’d be more than happy to stop by and check on him sometime later. I hate being next door and him not being well.” Raven said then did a short of a bow “I will keep that in mind, Miss Roth. It is Miss Roth, right? “The young woman asked as Rachel backed away. Raven didn’t want to think of a reason anyone would ask her that. She nodded yes then wished her Gooday before making her way out of the apartment.

  
**Haven Arms room 730 am room 1005/The Black Charger**

Donna Troy locked the door to her room phone as usual glued to her ear. “So now she’s all beside herself. After Bruce’s wedding, we are all beside ourselves. When I get my hands on,” but she stopped that thought better not bother Roy with personal issues now,” I told her it was for Dick. I don’t know Roy. She talks like she’ll do it, but he’ll be hard to find.” Donna, she sighs “I don’t know what Dick’s thinking.”

On the other end of the line Roy Harper turned the block he was within 2 blocks of the hospital... He had his car’s hands-free phone on as he passed a holding a sign that the end is nigh.

“It’s Dick I trust him? Constantine might help us out, somehow. I mean they call the guy Hellraiser for nothing. This city will shit, and we need his kind of help. You never know, speaking of help Donna, can I ask a favor I’m supposed to go see John Law today Dick wanted me to get info about the players. Thing is there’s are a bad case involving a kid, the D.A. wants me to go see about him I hate to ask, but can you?” Roy asked as his car came to the turnoff to the hospital.

Donna back into the elevator. “Sure, why not? It could take Zatanna time to find the Hellraiser. And I’m sticking around for the transfer tonight. So, I need to kill some time,” she said as she the door to the elevator closed.

**Hospital 8 am **

Rachel clocked in on time. One perk being able to teleport, she was never late to work and could always pick up a cup of earl grey. “Dr Roth.” A male voice called out. Great, it started she thought to look up to see the head of the hospital standing with a young man she did not recognize. Her boss was motioning for her to join them. With her star buck’s Earl grey in her left hand her purse in the other she rushed to meet the “sorry traffic,” she lied as she smiled at the two men 

“Ah, Rachel this is Dr Jackson Tomas, our new child psychologist. Just in from Gotham. The balding older doctor said pointing to the dark hair and dark-eyed man was about her age maybe a few years younger standing before her. She stopped in her tracks for a second as the man extended his hand and introduced himself there was just so much about him that reminded her of Robin the shape of his jaw, his eye was similar though they reminded her of the times when he was angered by something. Not the kind and loving eyes that always looked at her. His hair was the same color and texture and style. Odd.

“Dr. Roth?” The man said as she snapped out of her thoughts “Oh sorry, you reminded me of someone I once knew. My apologies nice to meet you Dr. Tomas.” She said as the young man kissed her hand finally she turned to her boss feeling that there was a reason for this surprise encounter at the time clock and she did not get the feeling it was just to introduce her to the new child shrink.

“Rachel, we have an issue. There was an attack by the Narrows Bridge last night, a young female and they attacked her son. They killed the mother the boy; he sustained a laceration to his face, and possibly a head trauma. Broken bones in the left leg and right arm. Harris treated the boy last night as attending and he’s stable but seen. Because of the nature of the crime and eagerness of the District Attorney, I’d like you and Dr Tomas to look over the boy talk to him. You know see if he is ready to tell them what happened. You’ll find him in room 665.”

Racheal nodded, “Yes sir, Doctor Tomas if you will follow me,” she said motioning for Tomas to follow her. The two walked as she took a sip of her tea “Have you spoken with child yet?” she asked as they walked to the doctor’s lounge. The man shook his head NO. “The boss thought it would be better if you check him out first. He’s got a lot of praise for you. The whole staff does. They say you’re an angel of mercy in a city of hell.”

Rachel/Raven shook her head “Now I’m not all that just. I just try to help people. You look familiar did he say you came from Gotham. I uh had a few friends there. What part of Gotham are you from?” She asked as they rounded the corner and a passing nurse handed her a chart wishing her good morning. 

Dr. Tomas smiled a sad smile “I grew up in crime alley. Orphaned when I was little, a large family adopted me. My adopted brothers and sister we were all messed up, In our own way. Each of us came from troubled backgrounds, I saw a lot of dysfunction there. When I got older, I tried to fix the dysfunction of the world. What better place than Bludhaven. Who did you know in Gotham?” He asked as she waved her hand with earl grey in it. He could tell she was deep into inspecting the young man’s chart. He heard her murmur something sounding like no one you’d know. By the time he had realized it they had passed the lounge and heading toward the room. The young lady impressed him. She seemed to know her way around. Suddenly, they were at the child’s room She looked up from the chart, shall we?” she said as Tomas opened the door and showed her in.  


**Byrd Industries Business District.**

Dick Grayson also known as Richard Byrd stepped out of the back of the silver Jaguar as the diver held the door with his briefcase in his left hand. He nodded to the Harold, a guy he hired from star city former cop now working as a bodyguard chaffier. “Come get me in an hour, I doubt this will take longer.” The man nodded and went back to the car once Richard was on the sidewalk. He looked nothing at all like himself. He had been using prosthetics to make his face look square like Bruce and a long black hair that with a widow’s peak pulled back into a neat ponytail. Donna was right, he looked like a mix of Bruce Wayne and Raz Al’Ghual and it was ridiculous. But that was part of the new life. He put his dark square sunglasses on and headed into the building. He went through the glass door that spun around carrying people in and out then strolled into the lobby with a giant black bird mosaic on the floor. 

He smiled a greeting to the doorman and the receptionist at the elevator. He stopped to show the young woman his name tag. When she saw it, she smiled and straitening up greeting him with a huge smile. As he moved to put it back, he felt some crash into his right shoulder. Dick looked to see a dish shovelled guy who had been carrying too much had bumped into and dropped papers all over the floor. Dick dropped to his knees and helped him pick it “thank you, sir” the guy whispered as he rushed to pick up the mess. Dick smiled, “It is no trouble, sir. Here.” Dick said handing the guy a file folder. 

The receptionist soon joined them “Mr Byrd, the CPA is waiting. I’ll help Chaz.” Dick nodded, wished them both a good day and headed to the elevator.  


Phraim** Moore Housing Project 815 AM **

John Constantine had waited for the hot Latina to leave John Laws apartment before knocking on the door himself. He waited till the old man opened the door “I’d say speak of the devil but looks like hell has already come to my door? How’s it going hell raiser?” the old man said stepping aside to allow the younger man who looked like the old rocker Sting with a tan trench coat that appeared caked in blood dirt and vomit, he was a little worse for wear.

“You look like hell can I get you a drink, the old codger asked as the younger man came in and sat down on the couch without being asked to sit. The Hellraiser knew it was bad manners to sit without being asked to but today he didn’t give two fucks what anyone though. Pulling out a cigarette from the silver cigarette case his ex-gave to him their last Christmas together placing the stick in his mouth and used his hand to light it. The old man jumped back “Watch it kid you’ll set the whole building on fire. The old hero said pointing to the stacks of newspapers that filled the apartment floor to ceiling with only a path here and there or a spot to sit. Constantine ignored the old man and placed his feet on an empty spot on the coffee table. Taking a deep draft of his death stick, he blew out a thick ring of smoke before he spoke. “I look like hell. Funny you say that hell is what I was fighting. That tip on the demonic relic found its way into the hands of a kid. Who got possessed and well killed his mommy in the park last night, they hurt kid bad himself. I guess I got the damn thing out of him. But I’m not sure.” Constantine said sitting back on the couch with his eyes closed for a moment,

The old man thought for a moment, “So you're saying that the relics are being used on little kids. Why would anyone want to possess a child? They are innocent they can’t do anything?” Law said thinking aloud.

“Which makes them the perfect solider for hell, get a kid young before the age of 12. Put a demon in them. Everyone assumes they're sick while the monster festers inside of them. No one questions the kid’s odd behaviour or the creepy goings-on. Most people don’t accept God or heaven nowadays. So, they don’t believe in hell. Fuck, most church-goers have stopped accepting there’s a hell or a devil. Stupid shits. Which gives the dark one plenty of time to twist and corrupt the soul into the perfect soldier. Capable of carrying out the most insidious acts with the most angelic faces. Plus, the bonus of corrupting an innocent soul keeping them from the other side. Makes perfect sense to me.” It’s true though most did not understand as Hellraiser did that heaven and hell were at constant war and the earth is their battleground fighting heart minds and souls of the living. New Soldiers for either side and the “recruitment drives,” , let’s just say he was glad governments could not use such things to build their armies.

The old man shook his head “I guess if you consider in that thing it makes sense. How does Desmond and the Church of the Blood fit into this?” Law asked he had known about the Desmond family. That Ronald the oldest was a big-time crime boss with a more than odd because Ronald could never be pegged for any crime, but his brother Mark also known as Blockbuster, who had been caught. The thing was Mark once, was a smart boy, well book smart, his brother Desmond is street smart. If John Law expected anyone to rise through the ranks of the mob by violence and lawbreaking, it would be Desmond, not Mark. But that was not how it went down Mark in a bio-chemical profession at the university started breaking the law and going to jail. His big brother took over the Mob and you don’t become a Don in the mob by doing nothing. The Tarantula always considered it was odd. Now Mark was dead, and Des was “running the city” as all crime bosses do and suddenly little kid was being possessed by demons and gang members were turning up dead in Gotham Harbor coming from Bludhaven. It was all connected Law knew but how,? He did not identify. That was why the retired hero called upon the hellraiser and his friend. He learned about demons, Law learned about the mob maybe together could figure it- “Hey bones you listening?” he heard the hellraiser say.

Law shook himself too. “Oh, sorry what does your girlfriend think about all of this? She has some experience with demons, you once said. Where is she?” The girl was with him at the meetings, always in a costume. She was nicer than the hellraiser seemed to be smarter and care for people. He never asked her name The Hellraiser had forbidden it, but she seems to know much about the subject of demons. Something told him he did not want to know where she gained the knowledge from.

“My girl, oh her! First, I don’t date demons, she’s a half-demon. Might not want to get to close she and her daddy destroyed a city once killed a few thousand people.”

Law was taken aback ‘demon, my word hellraiser why in the world would you work with such a thing? I thought you fought them.” Law said backing into a stack of newspapers knocking them over, Constantine chuckled,” I took her on first for the money. Someone with deep pockets saved her after she turned on her demon daddy. She still had issues with being a half-monster, so he called me. She is not evil just got a lot of the bad stuff flowing through her. I keep her on the straight and narrow, she helps me fight the monsters. But she was not with me last night, we’ve been busy following your demon kids 15 since we got here. That and doing a day job I felt she needed a night to rest. She wasn’t there when it happened.’

The Tarantula pulled himself up and nodded, “That was kind of you thought you didn’t date demons? Sounds like you don’t hate her.”

Constantine nodded his head. “Because I don’t. Just don’t tell her that. I don’t want to get lax on keeping her on the straight and narrow. She’s a good girl, kind heart and would die herself to help anyone. She can’t help what her father was.”

Law smirked “Could be something there for you John. Don’t you guess you could’ve at least see if” but the Hellraiser broke in, “Her heart belongs to someone else.” Constantine looked at his watch, “speaking of which I need to tell her about the kid. I dropped him off at her work. She might need to know in case he’s still all evil if your guy gets any more tips to let me know. Be nice to get one of these couriers and find out who’s involved. I mean we know WHOSE involved we just need proof. I feel like something BIG is brewing. I have an idea, check out those gang members against missing kids from the nearby area. Might find something interesting.” He took a final puff of his cigarette then put it out on his hand which made John Law wince in pain” Well thanks John for the tip. I must be off.” Constantine said pulling himself up “Let me know if you get anything else.”

“I will, and you and the young lady be careful. If Desmond’s involved you will have a hell of a time proving it. It owns the cops. It's so bad he got away with killing the DA’s wife, mother and two kids. You two watch your back.”

The Hellraiser nodded “you too old friend. You and your informant are in the greatest of danger. Keep your doors locked a crucifix and holy water handy and don’t let anyone you don’t know in.” then Constantine thought for a second, “And cautious of the ones you know, never know what’s possible when you're dealing with this mess.” The two men shook hands then John Constantine opens the door and looked back “I’ll keep you informed. Later.” The Hellraiser said then headed out the door.   


**John Laws apartment 820 am**

Donna Troy stepped off the elevator on the floor that housed the Tarantulas apartment. By the apartment number, she knew it would not be far from the lift. As she passed the first door, she noticed a man with blonde hair who reminded her of the singer Sting and wore a tan trench coat step out of an apartment. She stopped for a moment and looked at him. There was something familiar about him. The man walked her way he greeted her good day in a British accent as he passed her. She stopped and turned to watch him get on the lift and disappeared when it hit her THAT was John Constantine; she thought of rushing after him, but he was already gone. She headed to the door he came out of. John Law, the Tarantula. Did they know each other? She wondered. If so, she may not need Zatanna to find him at all... 

**900 A. M.**

“It’s been over an hour and still they’re not done.” The tall, tanned, looking man said looking to Roy as he turned back to the door. Roy shrugged, “Since it’s a kid, sir, they probably want to take their time. Sorry I was late, had to check on another case. I also spoke with the coroner about the mom. What did they say about the mom, D A Flores? They say she shot herself.” Roy asked quietly as he waited outside room 665. The tan-skinned man looked at Roy, “Do you believe a woman with a child would beat herself so bad that every bone. Do the same to her only child then turn the gun on herself. No. I think not. Plus, the corner noted that her wounds were defensive all, but the gunshot. Someone attacked her last night. No, my friend, there is more to this than meets the eye.” Mateo Flores had lived here all his life, went to school here. He knew that there was something inherently evil here. Had been since he was a child. You could feel it in air, the water, the ground.   
  
Something wrong had a hold on this town, yeah you had crime everywhere. Gotham was a good example they had the Joker and his ilk. They were bad for sure. But you could see them. When they attacked it was grand in the open for all to see. Even the gangs in Gotham their handy work was for all to see, but here the evil here lived in shadows. It stole children in the night, murder old people in their beds and when these people robbed, it was like no one was ever there except for what was missing. He leaned forward and whispered in Roy’s ear what do you know of these gang members who are washing up in Gotham City?”

Roy shook his head negatively trying to act like he did not have knowledge of it through his vigilante life. Mateo looked around for a moment continued in a low voice. “You seem like a good, honest person. Not corrupt like the rest of the force. So, I will tell you, these gang members when we run their prints we always get a hit.”

Roy nodded “from Arkham or Angola some other holding facility? Though it’s hard to believe all of them are repeat felons” Roy continue to listen, Flores seem to take this down a different path they had not made him aware of.

The District Attorney shook his head negatively “Because they are not.” He moved closer to Roy and whispered, “It’s because they are all missing children from the Narrows. And my gut tells me it ties this case to that.”

**Inside room 665**

Racheal studied the young boy’s injuries as Dr Tomas watched “I can’t allow the police to interrogate the boy if he does not wake?” Dr Tomas said sounding a bit annoyed. Raven tried not to shoot the man a dark look as she looked at a laceration on the child’s sternum. The markings kind of reminded her of a case she and John worked in Metropolis three years back. She had been just starting to learn about possessions and how to fight them. It had been a five-year-old girl possessed by a soldier. Demon, she recalled John when John would hit the soldier with a crucifix midway through the ritual marks appeared on the girl as if something was trying to claw it's way out. Constantine explained that the demon needed the body to stay on this plane and be useful. It was harder to do things as a puff of smoke, but they could jump if the proper precautions to keep the spirit and the victim in a protective circle till the evil could safely be expelled back to hell. Doing ritual to exercise them the spirit many times try to claw them themselves out of the body as a secondary escape route. The marks were inverted like clawed from the inside out. 

They looked almost identical; she thought as she moved closer to examine them. Three reddened inverted marks were less an inch apart. Dr Tomas saw her inspecting the wounds “My god, what kind of monster would do this to a child?” the man asked looking at the wounds “Nothing of this world she murmured to herself.” 

Was the child possessed? 

was the child free of the demon influence?

Frustration ran through her veins like hot lava. She needed to know, if the boy was still possessed, the better she might have to get John to alter the boy’s memories. Something enjoys saying someone had been living in your head and making you do bad things might earn you a one-way trip to the Psych ward. Raven was sure the child had been through too much to put him through that. And if he wasn’t clean, the boy could be a danger to everyone in the hospital. It was too dangerous with her empathy to reach out with the good Dr Tomas in the room. If it was a demon, it could react to her probing and do god knows what. She had to contact John.

“Dr. Roth I think he’s waking up she heard Tomas whisper as her mind returned to the boy murmuring softly. She listened for a moment at the child’s voice. It was low barley audible. But it seemed to have a rhythm to it. 

She took one breath... 

She tried to focus her hearing on what he was saying. 

As she listened in, it was not English the child spoke in a soft rhythm like a chan- Her eyes snapped open “Dr Tomas,” she yelled as she lunged forward.

Then a bright light... Loud sounds liked an explosion. Smoke filled her lung as she felt something send her body flying backwards... 

**930 am**

Why did she have to become a doctor? John Constantine thought as he made his way down the 6th-floor hallway of RABE Memorial. The stench alone could turn the stomach of a dead man. Normally such things didn’t bother him, but there was something about this town that made the foulest places seems worse. He did his best to hide the fact that he hated the smell of this place as he made his way up to the nurse’s station.

He took a deep breath and smiled as he stepped up the desk and faced what you would call a nurse ratchet looking woman. She stood about 6’4 he did not dare to guess her weight, but it looked like she did not miss any meals ever in her life. The woman had greying blonde hair and look on her that could scare the Joker straight. John smile” Morning love. Top of the morning to ya, I was wondering if you could help me out here?” he said laying on his English accent even thicker than normal flashing her his devilish smile that had more than a few women and men swoon.

The nurse just stared him down. He was sure she was not buying his British brogue routine “If you’re not a patient, the legal guardian of a patient or here with a patient I must ask you to leave. We don’t allow people to loiter and hang out here.”

John just smiled at her “Oh no nothing like that, miss. Ya see I’m here to see ma sister she’s a doctor here. Come to see if she wanted to go to lunch later.” He said with a smirk on his face. The woman looked at the Hellraiser like he was insane but “Which one? Dr McIntyre or McBride perhaps?”

He smirked, “No! No, her name is doctor- but before he could form the word Roth, he heard a loud noise and screams coming from down the hall. He raised his hand and uttered a word the older lady did not understand. She felt her legs turn to jelly and everything go dark. John smiled as everyone around him fell to the ground asleep. “Thanks, love, I think I found her.” He started down the hall then turned back to look at the sleeping woman. You’ll thank me later.” His voice was jolly as he headed down toward room 665.

**Down the hall a few moments later**

The loud ringing in Roy Harper’s ears ringing as the world shook around him. He slowly raised himself up on his elbows. He could make out bodies all around him. God did he hurt all over. Roy could see a whole blasted open where the door and wall to 665 once stood. The bodies of several men and woman laid strewn all around him as a shadow dance in midair before him. No, no, that can’t be. What was this? Where was he? It was all a blur. The DA asked him here to interview a witness. They were waiting, there was an explosion. As the ringing stopped, he could hear voices shouting. Looking up, he noticed a blonde-headed man shouting and what looked to be a kid with red menacing eyes. 

“I don’t think so, you soul-killing imp. Not today” The blond man in the brown trench coat yelled as the boy launched a fireball at the man who deflected right back at the boy. “Ye got to get up much earlier in the morning to beat me ye demon scum.” The man yelled back as the red-eyed boy yelled something in an odd language. The blond man moved uttered a word throwing the boy back into the wall. With that Roy got to his feet and pulled his gun pointing it at the man. “Halt police.”

It was then the blond-headed man looked at him and Roy recognized the face of Jon Constantine. The guy Dick was looking for. Here, now fighting a- “Well isn’t that original. Halt police! Do you fuzz ever come up with anything original to say? I mean seriously You could ask to excuse me could you explain what is going on in this situation? No? How about, hey can I take a moment to ask what the fuck is going on before I pull out my gun and start acting like a baton carrying dick?” He took a quick look at Roy, “Just saying.” 

Roy kept his gun up as he looked from John who had turned his head back to the boy as Roy approached cautiously as Detective Harper realized his two worlds were now crashing into each other in spectacular fashion. Here was the man Nightwing was looking for, and he was in the officer's captaincy of the law. Talk about a rock and a hard place as he looked at Mateo and the others “I don’t want trouble, sir. Just here to help.” Roy looked at the boy not moving as he slowly inched closer “I kind of think maybe I’m out of my league here. Detective Roy Harper BPD? And you are?” he said holding up his other hand. Great Roy thought to himself a good job. You sound like some moron talking to the hellraiser who fights dea-. He stopped for a second. He looked at the boy who was rousing. He remembered the red glowing eyes. Oh, shit! The kids possessed, and here I am acting like a no nothing cop. Hell!! He thought about it for a second, but he could not risk his cover. So dumb cop it was for now.

The hellraiser kept his eyes on the boy “Officer Harper you said I won’t bring myself to educating you at this moment for you can see I am kind of busy at the moment. Let’s just say this is way out of YOUR league and vacate this place with the others. It's about to get ugly so do me a favor and scram this is about to get ugly.” John replied as the boy’s eyes opened once more. Roy turned and pointed his gun at the child. What am I doing? Roy thought I’m pointing a gun at a kid, what the hell?

John looked at Roy with a deadly glare “are you serious it’s a MATE!!” John started yelling at Roy who responded until we lost his words as it hit John with a fireball to the chest. As John flew back, he heard a burst of deep laughter came from the boy “Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to turn your back on someone who wants you dead.” It laughed, sending another blast at John who was pulling himself off the ground. This blast put the Hellraiser on the ground writhing in pain. Roy watched in horror as the man screamed and twitched in agony. It took a moment to recover himself. “damn it copper get yer ass out of here.” John yelled as he felt something bind his hands. This was impossible, he thought. No demon had ever gotten a jump on him like this... ever.  


Roy turned and ran to John’s side trying to aid him, but the voice stopped him in his tracks “What the great Roy Harper. No threats. I’m wounded. Hmm, ok perhaps you just shoot. That what you do? Will you use one of your mentor’s arrows? How is Ollie? Still, trying to get over mommy or daddy’s death? Those rich, powerful people can be so mean to a nice young hippy philanthropist. “the monster smirked as Roy raised his pistol to the child. And started moving back toward the red-eyed boy. His trigger finger shook. The young officers feeling of compassion and kindness quickly changing into something else... “But you have been a failure to him. Stealing his arrow, using them to mug innocent people. Isn’t that right Arsenal? Or is it Speedy? Who is it I have the pleasure of speaking to? The boy who lost his mummy and daddy or the man with a lifetime of demons within?” 

Roy turned back toward the demon. As he stalked closer, he blocked out everything and everyone around him. Passing the body of a dark-haired on the floor, she was only a blur an object. It was odd no longer did Roy see the boy. The child who had lost his mother. Whose possessed by some monstrous servant of hell. No, that was replaced with an image of a twisted man six-foot-tall glowing blue eyes. “I know exactly who I am? Now let the kid go. Your kind doesn’t scare me, do your worst.” 

The monster roared in laughter “Really? You don’t look so good, kid. Looking kind of sweaty. You sure your fine?” Blue eyes joked as perspiration began. First, he was having trouble swallowing his own spit. Then he began having trouble breathing. Then a craving no, HUNGER. Unquenchable. But not for food. Roy felt aching in his whole body as he shook. “DO IT” \Roy heard a voice hissing in his in mind. No! He thought, not this I beat it years ago. The gun in his hand shook as his finger began to squeeze slowly. Then he heard it “Azurath Metron. . ZINTHOS!!” Like a light from the past, the went flying from his hand. Roy turned to see a tall with Greyish white skin and azure eyes looking at him. It took him only a moment to register “Raven?”. His heart nearly jumped with joy as she looked at him with caution. Her hands outstretched.

It had taken a few moments to recover from the demon attack, but slowly Raven recovered her senses in time she had seen John on the ground still trying to recover, then she noticed the cop. His gun was at the possessed child who seemed to push the man into doing something unspeakable. It was a reaction “Azurath Metron.. ZINTHOS!!” she cried, sending the gun flying away. The cop turned to face her. The first thing she caught that were his green eye, then his red hair. They locked eyes for a moment “Raven?” the voice said filled with hope. She stared at him for a moment, “I told you they don’t call me Speedy for nothing.” Roy smirked as a faint smile crossed his face. Then it hit her Roy, she thought, but there was no time “Roy, get out of the way!” She called out as the child flew at him. Roy rolled left as Raven threw her hands forward tossing the child backwards crashing into the equipment in room 665. Getting up Declive Harper smirked “Just like old times, he grabbed his gun-jumping to his feet. 

Turning to him “Speedy?” she said half smiling,” you need to clear them out of here. I do not know how long I can hold it off with John down.” She called back now floating in the air she turned to the boy “Oh dear, forgive me I hate to ruin such a touching reunion. “The demon said once more looking at the two, “It almost looks like two long lost love birds reuniting. But something tells me she’s out your league kid.” He flew closer, focusing on Raven,” so the rumours are true, the lovely daughter of Trigon. Long have I wished to meet you.” The demon’s dark smooth male voice laughed in a delighted tone.

“Oh, no you don’t” Roy started to Raven's side, “See if you can wake John because unless you gained powers to fight a demon you need to stay back. I can’t fight you and him.” Roy nodded, starting toward Constantine. She called back as she once more turned her attention to the demon who had sent a fireball her way. Raven was just able to teleport as the fireball hit the ground just below where she was. Roy looked back wanting to scream but just shook the Hellraiser instead “Come on. Wake up, she needs you. “Roy called out as Raven’s soul self-appeared behind the kid and attacked it head-on. Still no sign of life from the man in the brown trench coat. Roy noticed Mateo and the other starting to stir. Shit, that wasn’t good. He thought, the JLA, for that mess with Trigon still wanted Raven. No, Raven’s still his friend he would not allow that..... Damn it, of all days to forget smelling salts, Roy opened the palm of his hand and began slapping the Hellraiser “Come on your hellish warlock,” he slapped. “You, chain-smoking son of a bitch wake up” he yelled wailing away on the man's face “You lousy sounding, ugly, cheap Sting knock-off “He yelled as he felt something grab his hand “Aye now that hurt. I am way better looking than him and sound better too. “Constantine said starting to sit up rubbing his face. Roy grabbed the man and hoisted him up as the battle of Raven and the child Demon came in toto view. 

“Shit!” John yelled as he looked to Roy, “It’s about to get worse.” Roy said pointing to the other in the room starting to wake “FUCK!” John yelled. John knew they had to move fast, or soon everyone would see the great Dr Roth flying around fighting a demon-possessed. Something told John not only would that be bad for her career, but it would bring the JLA down on all of them. He looked to Roy “Get ready to get Raven and the kid out of here. I'll cover you.” Roy ordered checking the bullet his Glock quickly. The Hellraiser raised an eyebrow at the man “and just who the hell do you think you are?”  
Roy turned toward Mateo who was starting rouse “Name’s Arsenal, but my friends call me Speedy. Including Raven. Now, Go!! I’ll handle things here.” Roy smiled as he took his pistol and began firing at the several fire extinguishers in the area. The room filled with foam making it hard to see. John uttered a spell as all went black for Roy Harper.

**A few moments later **

Mateo Flores eyes slowly opened slowly to what looked like a war zone. In front of him was Detective Harper on the floor uncurious and beside the Detective appeared scorched. What? He thought as he began other burn marks nearby. Before he could hear behind him “The boy? Where is the boy?” a younger male voice asked. Mateo could not believe his eyes, something had turned the hospital into a war zone. ‘Dr. Roth?” Mateo turned upon hearing an older man’s voice. “Where’s Dr Roth?”

**Byrd Industries**

Dick rested his head on the back of the high back plush leather desk chair in his office. The meeting with the accountant had gone well. The division Bruce gave him were making more enough to get things off the ground, he had also gained a few divisions from the selloff of Starr Labs, at least Victors work was safe under his wing Flash had kept his own. Funny the company formed to help a superhero group dismantled by a super villain-Lex Luthor.

Luthor was making the rounds these days, Dick thought. First here in Bloodhaven now moving to Gotham, soon there would not be a place safe from the likes of Lex Luthor, he thought to himself. Across the room was a tv screen with the headline Is the Wayne Family Cursed? Tragedy and Mayhem at a wedding. He clicked his remote as the sound came on “after the death of his adoptive son (who was engaged to the bride just a few weeks before his death). ...” Dick watch a mixture of police carrying what looked to be a dead body away, then a dark-haired guy punching a blonde-haired guy and Lex Luthor talking to a camera.

“Not my best side, but hell nothing felt better than when my fist met his jaw. Clark wasn’t happy at first Lois she found out why I punched him I have to say she was ok with” the dark-haired man wearing sunglasses a black leather trench coat, black tee-shirt and jean stood leaning on the door leading out of the office. There was a slight smirk on his face. Dick laughed and grabbed a football off his desk, tossing it at the man as he said: “Hey Smallville catch.”

Conner Kent rushed forward with superhuman speed and caught the ball perfectly mid toss “Weak Grayson, I could catch that in slow motion.” 

Dick chuckled, “Well you are super” boy” I’d expect nothing less from you. So, tell me why DID you punch Garth. Thought you two are friends?” Dick said as he caught the ball Conner threw back. It cost him a few steps but seeing as it was Conner it was lucky not to be flying out the window. He pointed to the tv “Inquiring minds want to know, bro.”

Connor just shook his head and smirked a little “Most days I don’t care what people do with their lives, but....” he sighed and took a deep breath. “I saw the look on Donna's face when her on-again-off-again boyfriend was making out with the party planner. Least he could do was not do it in public. Anyway, Donna looked pretty hurt, Diana and Aquaman looked pissed. You know the Atlantean asshole even smirked at me when he got his face free from “Beth” Next thing I know my fist was meeting his jaw. And I don’t apologize for it.” Conner shrugged slightly. “He came with Donna, he’s been hot and cold with her for a while. If he wanted to go as friends good, but it was not. “Connor huffed, Dick had known for a few years Connor had great respect for Donna Troy but he and some others suspected Connor had a crush on her. Too bad that Donna seemed to look one way, Dick thought. Garth was a good guy in a fight, a good ally and friend when he was not hating people on the surface, but with women, he could be a bigger playboy than Bruce. “

Dick got a worried look on his face “Donna said nothing to me about it I know she and Garth are taking a break. How did not she handles such an act of chauvinism and male protectiveness?” Dick said throwing the ball back to Connor.

Conner shrugged and smirked “she slugged me. Sorry about Bruce’s lady friend. That was a terrible tragedy. If I hadn’t been in lockup, maybe... How’s he does?” Conner replied tossing the ball back.

Dick caught it up high this time “He and I talk little anymore expect for League business. Jokers psychopath. I can’t say I’m surprised still she was a great lady. Think deep down, Bruce always loved her. So, who bailed you out, Lois or Clark?”

Conner shook his head “That’s the freaky part. Lex beat them to it. Then he announced he’s moving to Gotham. Guess your adoptive dad has got over many headaches on his plate.”  
Dick pushed off his desk and crossed the room “He’s Dick Grayson’s adoptive father. Richard Byrd is a reclusive billionaire orphaned at 16.” As he approached Conner he stopped “it’s time to be my man.”

Conner nodded, “I feel the same way. You know Lois is pregnant, don’t you?” Conner asked, looking at Dick. Grayson just shook his head no as Connor took the ball from him and began just tossing it up and down in the air. “I’m not HIS kid, I’m just some lab experiment. Seems to me if this kid’s a boy he should be Superboy. “Conner said as the ball hit his hand then threw it once more. “I have spoken to Clark and the League about it. I’m taking a new name.”

Dick laughed, “What name is that? Smallville?” Conner laughed as he caught the ball again “No, Clark had another hero name in college. The Blur. I kind of liked it plus I don’t have to wear red and blue tights. Talking about being a target.” Conner smirked as he held his empty to Dick who smiled,” Nice to meet you Conner, Blur names Richard Byrd, Nightwing. So, who's all coming for the operation tonight I’m taking no Garth.” Dick asked as he made his way back to his desk and began pulling up his computer. 

Conner shook his head, “No Fish Stick Jr is out, Kori and Donna we can’t have them there. Personal issues impeding our job. Vic, Wally, Roy, you, your team and M'gann M'orzz. I think we are pretty well covered. I doubt Lex would attack head-on, but I know him well enough to know he can’t afford to lose that material. The rest of the Titians will stand by as backup. Let me show you what we got.” He said as he took over Dicks computer.

**12 pm**

Donna’s phone rang as she stepped off the elevator on the executive floor for Byrd Industries as she answered. “What’s up Roy, I’m about to go grab Dick for a quick bite before I head to New York tonight.” She said stopping for a moment in front of Dicks secretary empty desk.

The hospital 

Roy Harper stepped out of the security room. He had told the DA he would gather the security footage of what was now being called a double kidnapping of Dr. Rachel Roth and the kid by an unknown intruder. With the footage in hand, he pulled out his phone and pressed the button that said, Donna...   
  
“Hey Donna, need a quick favor and you will not like it.”

**At the office, **

Donna Troy’s froze “go to hell”

**Inside **

Dick looked at the projection on the table before him “seems easy enough Con. One way in from the street. My team can be the decoy by air, while you guys guard the real stuff by to the airport on the ground. Luthor will probably watch both routes, but he will probably expect it to be with you. Well, just look like a normal delivery. Tim has our outfits all ready and the truck.

Conner nodded, “let's just hope he takes the bait. Either way, well be close enough to get you guys back up.”

Dick nodded, “Roy will keep watch from Mobat. That way if something goes wrong we can” before Conner could finish “Scrap that Speed’s been called away on police business. You two are stuck with me!!” Donna’s voice rang out. Dick and Conner both looked up from their projecting, both noting the irritation radiating from her voice as she slammed the door. 

Conner looked at Donna, “What do you mean? We set things. Roy’s running point while my team draws out Lex and Dick plays delivery boy,” Conner replied looking a Dick “Tough luck Kent. Roy’s got to bail, there’s been a kidnapping of a doctor and a kid. Flores gave him lead since Roy is the only one he trusts. He can’t bail so look like you're stuck with me.” Donna said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the two men with visible irritation.

“No offence Donna, I don’t think that would be a good idea.” Connor said trying to find the right words to not set her off, “considering recent events, the Three thought it would be best to that you, Garth, and Starfire can not take part in this operation because of recent events.” But this worked to no avail as Donna seemed to snap yelling at Conner.  
As Dick moved to break them up, he felt a buzzing in his back pocket. He stopped for a second his phone was in his jacket pocket. It stopped buzzing after thirty seconds. Couldn’t be that, he turned back to Donna and Conner who looked to be in a “heated discussion” “My private life is none of your business Kent, I would be you to keep-“

There was another buzz. Lasting about a minute this time.  
Then like before it stopped. Dead.

Dick put his hand on his back pocket as the argument between Donna and Conner seems to reach a fever pitch “I’m pulling you off the mission, there is no way you can be objective and follow my-“

Then it buzzed again for another 30 seconds until the music started a man with a high-pitched voice, sound like some happy psychotic helium balloon man was being killed. His hand reaches in his pocket as she saw Donna snap as heard her yell and swing her fist at Conner. It stopped as Dicks attention once more turned his two warring friends. Conner stepped left of Donna punch, her body flying forward as the sound of a ukulele and a man with a high-pitched voice began again. He glimpsed Conner catching Donna before she hit the floor as Dick searched for where the sound was coming from. He could see nothing as he heard...

Tip-toe through the window  
By the window, that is where I'll be  
Come tip-toe through the tulips with me  
Tip-toe from the garden  
By the garden of a lily tree  
And tip-toe through the tulips with me…

Dick turned left then right, looking all around the room searching. Then it stopped Donna who still half bent over her looked at Dick “What was that?” Donna asked as she looked around the room. Dick shrugged as to say he did not know. Then their attention turned to Conner, who still seemed to stare at Donna. Her face turned to fury “Get your hands off me. Jerk!” Donna yelled as Conner straightened up, pulling her up. “I’m sorry Donna.”

Donna started walking toward Dick when it sounded again thought with seemed slightly louder this time.  
And if I kiss you in the garden  
In the moonlight, will you pardon me?  
And tip-toe through the tulips with me.  
Knee deep…

Conner turned his head as his super hearing kicked in “It's coming from you, Dick?”

Grayson patted himself down. His phone was in his jacket pocket. It was dark; the sound was not coming from that. Donna was almost on top of him when he felt something in his back pocket.

And there it was. Richard felt the buzzing in his hand as it finished:

And tip-toe through the tulips with me  
Knee deep…

It was a blackberry pearl black flip phone. It was with some image encrusted in different blue-toned “bling.”

Donna was the first to notice the image looked like a blackbird. “Is that some kind of phone for Nightwing?” Conner inquired as he rounded on Donna.

Dick shook his head no. “I have never seen this phone before.” He felt his back pocket. “And I put nothing back there this morning. Odd?” A look of bewilderment crossed his face.

“ Man, that’s creepy,” Conner said as Tip Toe Though the Tulips played again. Dick froze for a moment. “Answer it boy wonder.” Troy order with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Dick felt dread fill him as he opened the phone. When he saw it, his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. His heart raced as he saw Raven lying uncurious on the floor with the words “Can you find her in time” captioned below it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's taken so long to post this and that it's so long. There has been a lot going on. I hope you enjoy the post.  
As always, I own nothing of DC the comics and character are property of DC
> 
> Song's that inspired this  
Welcome to New York by Taylor Swift, It's weird I know, but it really helped from this post.  
Tiptoe Through the Tulips by Tiny Tim
> 
> Project Status  
1\. Infinity Projects  
A . Infinities -On hiatus till Summerland gets a little bit along  
B. Summerland 2nd in line to be updated  
C. Working title The Fall coming 2020  
D. Hunter and Hunted complete
> 
> 2\. Bludhaven Knights Saga  
A. Prelude complete  
B. Bludhaven knights (just updated 3rd inline)  
C. Bride and Doom (Next on the list)
> 
> 3 A World of Ash update coming 2020
> 
> I hope this is not too long to read. I hope you enjoyed it. Smallville fans there are some references for you in there and the start of Donna and Conner in this post. Please note this takes place after bride and doom and will allude to events there that have not been written.
> 
> I thank everyone for your support.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this setup chapter. Next chapter well see Robin and crew setting up their new temporary base, Sorry it's so long. Hope I didn't rush it.


End file.
